la fragilidad de Sherlock Holmes
by RdePicas
Summary: Watson vuelve a Baker street después de una ausencia H/W ONESHOT


Nota de la autora: esta narración la he hecho pensando en la canción "la follia" de corelli, una pieza para violín sumamente bella, para mi, es la canción que toca Holmes, no puede ser otra xD .com/watch?v=axSxQImltZA aquí la podeis disfrutar.

Rew plis? ^^

Llovía.

Una lluvia densa que acariciaba los adoquines de la calle y se perdía convertida en riachuelos en la oscuridad de la noche.

Su cabello aún empapado, dejando resbalar gruesas gotas a través de sus mejillas, y fuera el agua picaba contra el cristal como si quisiese entrar tras él.

Llovía.

Llovía el día que se fue del 221b de la calle Baker y llovía hoy, el dia de su regreso.

Era patetético como a solo dos días de su boda con Mary se había dado cuenta de que todo era un error. De que Sherlock tenía razón.

Como siempre.

Se sonrió al recordar la primera vez que se había cruzado con aquel extraño hombre; al recordarle chillar y palmotear aquel día en la universidad tras lograr alguna de sus inexplicalbes reacciones químicas.

Después le había estrechado la mano, ofreciéndole vivir juntos sin conocerle. Como siempre. Como nunca.

-Watson, le veo desanimado- se sobresaltó antes de buscarle y encontrarlo apoyado en la puerta sujetando una bandeja humeante-¿té?

-¿Y cómo quiere que esté? Acabo de dejar plantada a mi prometida…dios mio Holmes- el moreno abanzó tranquilamente y puso los brazos en jarra después de dejar la bandeja sobre una de la muchas pilas de papeles.

-Se lo dije-era lo que al medico le faltaba por oír- usted no la amaba, y ella no le ama a usted…solo tiene que…darse cuenta. No ha cometido ningún crimen.-Calló, mirando al detective con calma. Las cosas vistas desde sus ojos siempre eran tan fáciles-así que…¿volvemos a ser dos?

-Holmes…no. No puedo quedarme- sabía que su amigo no entendería aquello; pese a su arrogancia, su prepotencia, sus aires de desairado nihilista, Holmes era como un niño.

-Oh vamos Watson ¿es que no se ha divertido? A usted le gusta esto, no lo niegue.

-No lo niego- contestó tranquilamente. ¿Cómo explicarle?¿cómo decirle que la razón de su ruptura era él? Dos meses separado de Holmes y casi había enloquecido, y ahora que le tenía enfrente de nuevo daba gracias al cielo porque el estar empapado le diese una excusa perfectamente válida para temblar. No se había dado cuenta hasta que le había perdido.

Pero sabía que si se quedaba Holmes se percataría.

-Usted me confunde-le oyó murmurar antes de acercar la taza a sus labios-quiere quedarse…¿Por qué no lo hace?

-Debería tomarse unas "vacaciones de deducir"-suspiró el rubio tratando de hacerle olvidar el tema.

-Watson…-sentía la tristeza en los ojos de su amigo, pero…no, no, no…aquello era antinatural. Y no era un hombre cualquiera: era Holmes, su amigo, su confidente, el arrogante y caótico ser que se paseaba a sus anchas sobre la linea que dividía el mal del bien, la locura de la razón, lo correcto de lo incorrecto.

Sin preguntarle se sentó junto a él en el alfeizar de la ventana, acercándole la taza de té con una mano y sujetando el violín con la otra, y sin preguntarle, se puso a tocar, muy lentamente.

Normalmente el violin de Holmes solía parecerse a alguno de los crimines que resolvían, sin embargo aquella noche soñaba hermoso y lento, y cada vez que el arquillo acariciaba las cuerdas el brazo que lo movía le acariciaba el pecho.

Le había añorado tanto. A él, a su olor a tabaco rancio, a sus camisas viejas y asperas.

Siguió mirándole embobado. Sus ojos entrecerrados y fijos en el suelo le dejaban claro que el detective estaba muy lejos de allí…tal vez unos años lejos.

El violín subió el ritmo y la velocidad, provocandole una ligera arritmia, un sobresalto delicioso por su espina dorsal que murió en sus labios con un suspiro. Fueron 10 minutos en los que, simplemente el tiempo dejó de pasar. El mundo dejó de existir.

La camisa de Holmes estaba por fuera, realmente era como los niños, pero no pudo evitar que la mano que apoyaba sobre la cornisa tomara entre los dedos la punta de la tela blanca, acariciandola lentamente, intentando no interrumpir aquella música mágica, aquel momento sagrado, tratando de no llorar y que al tratar de frenar su llanto su respiración siguiese sin alterarse, sin volverse tan fuerte, profunda y pastosa como se estaba volviendo.

Eran demasiadas cosas.

Y la música cesó de repente; y la mano se retiró de la camisa, como si el detective hubiese notado aquel roce estúpido pero, no por ello menos prohibido. Y el silencio se adueñó del mundo.

-¿Sabe Watson?- murmuró lentamente- yo sé como tocar las cuerdas de mi violín, para que me hablen y me digan lo que quiero oír…aunque muchas veces usted no quiera escucharlo- una risa cómplice de los dos al recordar las infinitas disputas por el instrumento y de nuevo el silencio- pero no se como…tocar sus cuerdas…

Y de nuevo silencio.

Nunca la lluvia había sonado tan fuerte.

La mano volvió a tomar el borde de la camisa son suavidad, esta vez bajo la mirada de Holmes.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban hasta aquel momento, mientras sentía la mirada del detective quemarle, y él no podía devolversela, porque no podía levantar la cara.

Y casi murió al sentir la mano fría de su compañero sobre la suya. Aquella mano enjuta, manchada por los ácidos del laboratorio.

-Míreme- aquello era una orden que no lo era. Una petición, una demanda, una súplica.

Y al alzar los ojos se topó de frente con los suyos, negros fríos y demasiado cansados.

Se acercó apenas unos milimetros, hasta que la respiración del otro le hizo cosquillas en los labios, y los movió, tratando de atraparla y mezclarla con su aliento, de hacer suyo el olor a té, a tabaco rancio, a demasiadas horas sin dormir.

Y Holmes se acercó un poco más. Hasta hacer que se rozaran, hasta hacerle sentir que su respiración también temblaba, hasta poder comenzar a acariciar sus labios con los de él muy lentamente. Ni siquiera era un beso. No, no lo era. Sus labios se rozaban a veces, a veces se perdían, y se pasaban el aire de un a otro y Holmes era Watson; y Watson era Holmes.

Apretó la camisa en el puño y subió la otra mano hasta el hombro del moreno.

Nunca había soñado que aquello fuese posible, y casi grita de impresión al sentir unos dedos enredarse en su cabello, forzandole a separarse ligeramente, a devolverle bastante aliento como para susurrar "no se vaya" .

Un escalofrío y todo estaba claro; se tiró a sus labios como si aquella hubiese sido una señal secreta, con fuerza, haciendose daño en los dientes al chocar sinitiendo que el detective le apretaba entre sus brazos como no lo había hecho ninguna mujer.

Lo besaba y lo besaba.

A veces ni siquiera encontraba su boca, pero daba igual, cualquier parte de su rostro era buena, y sabía bien, y era suave.

El moreno también le besaba, algo mas tímido: el medico nunca había imaginado que lo fuera. Le apretó contra la esquina de la ventana para poder seguir recorriendo la ralla del mentón, tras la oreja, el cuello. Sentir la mano apretar su cabello y la voz de susurrarle de nuevo, cerca, muy cerca

-No me deje, un mes mas sin usted y me moriré.

Se quedó tan helado ante aquellas palabras que fué como si le hubiesen tirado un jarro de agua fría. Entonces entendió todo.¿Cuantas veces había visto a Holmes tirado por los rincones como un perro cuanod él aparecía con alguna mujer?¿Cuan autodestructiva se volvía su actitud cuando él le hablaba de Mary?¿Cuanto daño le había hecho al irse?

Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le miró en silencio.

Era como un niño.

El ser más frágil del mundo entero, tan frágil, tan confuso, tan asustado que pese a lo que acababa de pasar, Watson seguía leyendo el miedo en sus ojos.

Miedo a mas dolor; miedo a quedarse solo de nuevo. La confusión, la tristeza.

Volvió a besarle, esta vez de la forma mas profunda y suave que le permitieron esas ganas de devorarle que se lo estaban comiendo por dentro.

-No me voy Holmes, no me voy a ninguna parte- el detective arrugó en entrecejo con una de sus habituales muestras de "no pienso esforzarme en comprender las emociones humanas", pero al doctor le dio igual.

-¿Volvemos a ser dos?

-Somos uno Holmes, viejo amigo- apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de aquel niño grande, de su niño grande y se envolvió entre sus brazos y su camisa aspera- siempre hemos sido uno…

….

…

…

…

…

-Watson…me hace cosquillas…


End file.
